


home is in your arms

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: a kurofai one shot. fluff. it's a surprise.





	home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animangod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/gifts).



> A cute fic inspired by this meme for Animangod ♥
> 
> (https://en.dopl3r.com/memes/dank/cosmonaut-marcus-atcinnamonghoul-if-you-get-married-make-sure-your-spouse-is-a-different-class-than-you-for-instance-if-you-do-a-lot-of-magic-damage-then-consider-marrying-a-tank-or-someone-with-a-lot-of-hp-armor-this-will-make/434164)

Fai knew he could eventually get used to this. Eventually, he wondered. How long had it been since he had joined Kurogane in Nihon? It had been almost an entire year since they had finalized their journey and that the two of them returned to Kurogane’s home.

“ _Our home,”_ he heard Kurogane correct him in the back of his head. He rolled his eyes at the thought, a small smile playing on his lips as he continued walking towards the cherry tree, wind softly blowing through his blonde locks. He had been here over a year and it was still difficult for him to consider this his new normal.

Fai smiled as he softly touched the cherry tree, its energy finding its way through his own veins, letting it wash over him. How long would it be until he could call this place his home? What was the concept of a home anyway?

Their love declarations hadn’t been grand, actually, it had been completely the opposite. Fai had almost died during one of their missions, Kurogane saving him barely from the gate towards death, Fai falling limp into his broad arms.

It had taken the ninja one exasperated look at Fai and the blonde had _known._ It had been a whisper of an uncharacteristically _please, promise me you will never leave me_ as he engulfed Fai into an embrace. It had taken Fai that long to figure out that what they had was love. Pure, raw love.

He had whispered an _I promise_ back to him, whispers in the night that no one else had to hear and they entangled themselves for the rest of their slumber as they protected what they held close. They hadn’t parted since. The two of them didn’t need grand gestures, big words. As long as they could hold each other close, that had been fine.

Fai moved his hand from the cherry tree to a fist, holding it close to his heart as he closed his eyes. He truly loved Kurogane, with every part of his soul. But this normality, the feeling of domesticity, it terrified him sometimes. Home had been wherever Kurogane was and Kurogane was here, so why doesn’t he feel at home?

A smile found its way to his lips. It didn’t matter anyway. Fai knew that these feelings were just parts of his past finding its way still to his mind. Home was whenever Kurogane held him close at night, lips touching the back of his neck, a rare _I love you_ escaping his lips, regardless of the new language, sounding so foreign to his ears. Home was the warmth he felt his heart whenever he whispered an _I love you_ back to him in Celesian when he was sure Kurogane was completely asleep.  

Home was when it had snowed in Nihon and Kurogane held him close, brushing a blonde strand of his hair out of his face, allowing their first kiss after their long journey to flourish. There had been no rush whatsoever between the two of them. They only needed each other anyway.

“Oi,” a heavy voice disturbed him from his thoughts. “What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing,” The words still felt a bit foreign as they left his lips. “Just admiring the tree.”

“Hm.”

“What’s wrong?” Fai tilted his head softly to the side, stepping closer to the ninja. Kurogane looked visibly annoyed by something, his eyebrows knitted together.

“It’s nothing important.”

“Kuro--,” The nickname fell silent on his lips, the complexity of their names at bay. Fai rested his hand lightly on the ninja’s chest. “Tell me, please.”

“Fine,” Kurogane grunted. He grabbed Fai’s hand that had been resting on his chest and played with it in order to distract the blonde. “It’s just people talking again.”

“About?”

“You,” he paused. “Us.”

Fai tried his best to ignore the pain that was being inflicted on his heart as he kept on smiling to his lover. This was why he wasn’t feeling at ease yet; he was waiting for something like this to happen.

“Well, what do they say then? You’re too handsome for someone like me?” Fai singsong-ed, almost feeling ridiculous. Quite honestly, it _was_ ridiculous. He hadn’t acted like this for years and it felt like a pathetic attempt.

“Don’t do that,” Kurogane grunted and he tightened his grasp on his lover’s hand. “And no.”

Fai’s smiling face fell back into a grim line, a bit taken aback by Kurogane’s response.

“Then what is it? Please, if you’re hurting, tell me.”

“They..,” Kurogane halted and dropped Fai’s hand back to the side. He moved around to rest his back against the cherry tree and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They keep talking about how you’re much higher of a class than me.” He eventually breathed out.

Fai _stared._

And could barely contain his laugh.

“Kuro-sama,” he laughed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth, as to stop his laughter. “You’re angry about that?”

“Hm.” Kurogane’s angry stare was intensifying as he watched the mage trying to hide his laughter. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh, Kuro-sama,” Fai was still laughing lightly as he stepped closer to the ninja again, his arms embracing around the ninja, head resting on his broad chest. “Do you remember the world where we had access to this thing called the Internet?”

“Hm?”

“I read something there,” Fai smiled to himself, eyes closed as he listened to the pounding heartbeat of his lover. “It said, if you get married, make sure your spouse is a different class than you. For instance, if you do a lot of magic damage, consider marrying someone with a lot of armor. It will make your bond stronger and viable.”

“Tsk,” Kurogane grinned at his lover’s attempt to lighten the mood with a joke. “Now, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.”

“Kuro-rin?”

Fai’s eyes shot open immediately, blue eyes staring ablaze at red crimson eyes. He couldn’t mean, no--. He had been joking! It was a _joke._ No, Kurogane wasn’t one like this. _They_ weren’t like this.

“Marry me,” Kurogane said, as if it had been a comment about the weather. “Promise me one more time that you will never leave me.”

“Kuro—” And for the second time during their conversation the nickname fell silent on his lips. Fai took a step back to stare at his lover curiously.

“I’m serious,” Kurogane said, crossing his arms in front of his chest again. “We are home, we’re safe and I know I get to hold you every night and listen to you tell me that you love me in a language I don’t understand when you think I’m asleep but—.”

“I—”

“I love you. Make this a home with me.”

Kurogane unfolded his arms as he stared at Fai. There weren’t a lot of things he could do about the panic that was visibly rushing through the blonde’s eyes. He extended his hand to draw the blonde closer.

“Be mine,” He whispered under a breath as Fai returned to his former place in his arms, fear disappearing from blue eyes as he held the blonde close to him.

 _This would be alright,_ Fai decided. _This would be enough._

“I’m home,” Fai’s response was barely a whisper as Kurogane tightened his arms around him.

 

 

 


End file.
